


Destiny

by Salmon_I



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Character Death, Epic Battles, Good Noah Bracken, Krull AU, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: Krull Fusion AU - A High Fantasy Sci-Fi in which the Invaders are aliens, there's a lot of magic, the main ship comes from warring kingdoms, and one member of the said ship spends the whole story captured by the villain.Chapter Seven:“...You’re really bad at this.”  Alex informed her.“You’re talking.”  Isobel pointed out.“...I asked her to do this for us.  I asked all these people to follow me.  Who do I think I am?  A King?  Of what kingdom?  You said it yourself, our kingdoms are gone.”“I hate to be the one to break it to you, but nobody is following you because you’re a king.”“Why then?”“Because you have a plan.  And, crazy as that plan is, it’s one the Beast fears enough to try and stop us.”  She leaned in closer, her voice firm as she tried to impress her words on him.  “He fears you, Alex.  That’s why we’re following you.”“I’m not sure that’s exactly comforting, but… thank-you.”





	1. Destiny

“Michael.” Isobel approached where he was pacing in the grand hall.

“Alex should have been here by now, Iz.”

“The Alighting control all the roads. He’ll have to take to the mountain paths to get through. If he can.”

“He will.” Michael told her without hesitation.

“You know Mara isn’t happy with this.” Max had entered without the other two knowing. “Neither am I. They’ve been our enemies for generations.”

“The Alighting is a threat to us all, Max.” Michael reminded him. “We need this alliance.”

“We can make a treaty with them.” Isobel brought up. “It’s not necessary for you to marry one of his sons.”

“It’s the only way we can guarantee the alliance.” Michael disagreed. “This marriage is my choice.”

“If it was anyone but Jesse Manes’ son.” Max protested again.

“Alex is a fierce soldier.”

“Soldiers make bad husbands.” Max told him.

“Speaking from experience?” He nudged his side. Max snorted, and Isobel shared a grin with him at the jest.

A cry came up from the courtyard, announcing the arrival of troops. “Looks like he made it.” Isobel told him. She and Max headed out to see, but Michael hung back - waiting.

* * *

Jesse Manes had yet to climb down from his horse as Max and Isobel entered the courtyard. “We sent for assistance.” He snarled. “Yet not one of your men came.”

“Twenty soldiers were dispatched to lead you here.” Max snapped at him.

“We lost three hundred.”

“I didn’t choose this marriage, Manes."

“Nor did I, Evans.”

“I chose it.” Alex spoke up, voice breaking off the two’s argument. “Your cousin chose it. It will be done.”

“And this is the army you will lead with ours against the Alighting?” Max challenged. There wasn’t many of their soldiers left after their trip from their own castle.

“Whatever army I have I’ll lead against them. Until we’ve won. Or we’re dead.” Alex returned, climbing down off his own horse. The twins didn’t move from the steps as their men started heading inside. He’d faced Max in battle before, it was odd to be standing in the same courtyard as him. It was something they’d all have to get used to. “Where is Michael?”

“You’ll see him tonight at the ceremony.” Max told him, crossing his arms.

“Max.” Isobel nudged him. The twins exchanged a look, sharing a communication outside of words. Whatever was said, Max sent him one more suspicious glance before climbing down the steps and heading across the courtyard to the main gates to speak to the guards there. When Alex looked at her Isobel glanced to where a smaller staircase than the main one led higher upwards to the second floor.

Alex nodded at her before taking the stairs up two at a time. The stairs were a side entrance to a grand hall on the upper level. The ceiling vaulted upwards, and windows lined one side of the room. At the front of the hall a large marble well held a pool of water. He heard footsteps, but at first glance saw no one. He moved forward casually, keeping to one side of the room where the wall gave him coverage on one side. The barest hint of a shadow skirting a pillar to his left caught his eye, and a smile curved his lips. He moved forward as if to continue down the side he'd been walking, but then turned at the last moment to come around the other side just as Michael moved to dodge to the next pillar.

The other man was brought up short, taken by surprise, and the two of them took a moment to take each other in. “I chose well." Alex offered before the silence could stretch further.

A cocky grin stretched Michael's lips, and he purposefully let his eyes trace up and down the form of his future groom. “So did I.”

Alex burst out laughing at the display.

The teasing smile faded quickly, and Michael nodded toward the windows that overlooked the courtyard. “I overheard. Your journey here wasn’t easy.”

Alex glanced out toward the windows as well. His father hadn’t exaggerated. The soldiers of the Alighting had decimated their troops. Being on the move out in the open was always a vulnerable position. Hard to fight back from. “No, but it was necessary. The Alighting must be stopped.”

“There are those in my mother’s court who believe it is already too late.”

“It’s not too late.” Alex disagreed. 

The other prince nodded. They were united in their determination to take on the Alighting and win. He’d sent the first letter to Michael, against the wishes of both their family's, seeking an alliance against their mutual enemy. The letters that had begun so formally had quickly warmed between them. He’d fallen in love with a man he’d never met, and who he’d only been able to exchange a few written words with. Standing in the hall with him now, the connection between them only felt stronger.

“Is this where the ceremony will take place?” He glanced toward the pool of water where he had no doubt traditional vows had occurred for centuries.

“Yes. Tonight, after the moons rise.” Michael glanced at him - a small smile playing across his lips. “My cousin says soldiers make bad husbands.”

“Your cousin seems very opinionated.” Alex crossed his arms.

“You have no idea.” The smile stretched into a grin. “So, you disagree?”

“I suppose that depends on if you expect a husband to follow you around and jump at your every command.”

“Oh, you’re not the jumping kind?” Michael mocked. “Not even for me?”

There were a lot of possible answers to that. None of which were probably a good idea to say when Michael wasn’t yet his husband. Alex kept his gaze even and challenging.

“I suppose not. You’re a warrior, right?” Michael’s tone was still teasing, but his eyes had warmed. Their gazes locked, and time stood still. When Alex took a step forward, Michael surged forward to meet him, their lips locking in a fiery kiss. As the passion ebbed, Alex rested his forehead against his, taking in the ease of which even this was between them. Like something meant to be.

A cough broke them apart, and they turned to the doorway where Isobel stood with one eyebrow raised. “Your mother is asking for you, Michael.”

“Coming.” With one last glance at Alex, Michael exited the room.

“I thought I’d show you to your quarters as the rest of your entourage has already been taken.” Isobel asked.

“You’re in direct line to the throne after Michael, isn’t that task beneath you, Princess Isobel?” Alex asked her.

“After the ceremony tonight you’ll become my King.” Isobel returned. “I think I can spare time to show my future King to his temporary quarters.”

Alex nodded, taking one last look around the room where he would be wed in a few hours, before following Isobel out a different door than she’d entered by.


	2. Lost Kingdom

The castle corridors were alight with torches as Michael followed his mother through them, with Max and Isobel beside him as always. He didn’t like the traditional wedding garb. He preferred simpler clothing, but the look Isobel had given him when he suggested not wearing it was quelling enough. Then Max had piped in with the start of a lecture about his duty as Crown Prince to symbolically represent hope to their people. He’d wear anything if it meant avoiding another lecture from his cousin. He wondered briefly if things had been different who Alex might have chosen to be by his side for the wedding ceremony. As it was, he had only his soldiers and father to accompany him.

The two groups met in the corridor outside the hall where the rest of the court were waiting. Mara and Manes eyed each other warily, but he let his eyes drift over to where Alex stood beside his father. He wondered what it said that his kingdom’s wedding garb was traditionally white, and Alex’s traditional garb was all black. Seemed far more sensible, if you asked him. How good Alex looked in it was definitely a plus.

“From this day my kingdom is no more.” Mara spoke slowly from where she stood facing off with Manes.

“Nor is mine.” The words left Jesse’s mouth reluctantly.

“There is only one kingdom, united under our children.” Mara finished. The torches they carried winked out, symbolizing the oath as completed.

They lowered the torches, but neither monarch’s gaze was happy as they turned to stride forward toward the hall. They entered first - taking their places at the front of the room. Max squeezed his shoulder as he went by, though the look he shot Alex was less than friendly. Isobel shot a warm smile both their way as if to make up for her twin’s behavior - her hand brushing gently down his arm before disappearing through the door - her own traditional gown flowing around her as they headed to their own positions.

“Ready?” Alex asked him.

Michael shot him a smile. “Bit late to back out.”

“Do you want to?”

“Do you?”

Alex only smirked at that and bowed slightly to indicate he should enter first. He could hear the soldiers from both kingdoms banging their swords against their shields in a unified beat from inside the hall. Michael strode through the doorway, but waited for Alex to join him before moving forward. The aisle was lined by their soldiers, the beat they were pounding out echoing through the hall and out through the open air to the courtyard below.

At the end of the aisle of soldiers stood the pool of water where they would take their vows. When they had come to stand in front of it the soldiers stopped, and the room fell silent. Manes moved forward to hand Alex a torch - this one still burning. Alex took it, glancing around those gathered - soldiers from both their kingdoms and all the members of Michael’s court. Their court now. The two kingdoms were one.

“I give fire to water.” The torch was dipped into the water, instantly extinguishing. But on the bottom of the pool small flames appeared - moving about, uncaring of the water they rested in. “It will not return except to the hand of he who I choose as my husband.”

Michael removed his glove, rolling up his sleeve. “I take fire from water.” He dipped his hand into the pool, feeling the magic gather the flames to him. He closed his hand around them, pulling them from the water and held his hand aloft for the room to see. “I give it only to he who I choose as my husband.” He opened his hand, and the flames from the pool now danced on top of his palm. He met Alex’s gaze - the bond he’d felt so strongly when they’d kissed in this very room earlier was singing between them. He felt distanced from the others in the room. This wasn’t about kingdoms or courts. This was just for them. “Take the fire from my hand.”

Alex passed the torch back to his father and started to remove his own glove to complete the ceremony. Their moment was ruined when a cry went up from inside the room. “The Alighting!”

The sound of the weapons firing on those gathered in the room reached their ears before they sighted the Alighting soldiers entering through the windows. Michael closed his hands, commanding the flames away as their own soldiers rushed to defend and screams arose from those gathered.

Isobel was at his side a moment later, as Max charged into the fray, shouting out orders. “Those in the center of the room get back!” The unarmed members of their court began to retreat, but the opposing soldiers were spreading out now - attempting to cut off exits.

“Is there a way out?” Alex asked Isobel.

“Yes, an underground passage.” Isobel answered instantly.

“Take Michael and go.”

“We should fight together.” Michael instantly disagreed, even as Isobel led the way and Alex took ahold of his arm and followed - urging him to keep pace. Alex was armed. Why didn’t his own stupid wedding garb have a scabbard, he wondered.

“You’re the King now.” Alex reminded him.

“So are you.” He argued, despite the small matter of the ceremony being interrupted which meant Alex was not yet his husband. “My place is with my court. And you.” He tried again when Alex didn’t respond.

“If you want our kingdom to survive, then you have to go. I’ll find you after, with whatever army we have left. Then we shall fight. Not here.”

“Alex-”

“Do you love me?” Alex challenged as they reached an unblocked exit.

“Damn it, of course I do.” Michael replied, frustrated.

“Then go.” Alex covered his mouth with his own in a hasty kiss - then pushed him forward into the hall beyond. Isobel gripped his arm as if to prevent him from reentering the room where the fight was growing fiercer.

“Don’t you dare die on me!” He called after where Alex was already throwing himself into the fray.

“They’ll make it. Come on.” Isobel pulled him toward the secret passage. Michael was left with no choice but to follow.

They’d played in these very passages as children. He never would have thought one day he’d truly use them to retreat. It still felt wrong to be fleeing the battle. Isobel paused only long enough to pull a set of swords off a wall they passed. He thought they might be more decorative than practical - but he also knew they were better than nothing.

When the passage grew wider as they neared the center of the castle they stopped to glance around carefully. It was only after they’d passed under a flight of stairs that three soldiers leaped into their path. Isobel’s eyes narrowed, and the three froze. Michael ran forward to stab them through, even as Isobel shuddered behind him at the act. “Isobel?” He reached for her.

His cousin quickly shook her head. “I’ll be alright.” She glanced at the bodies. Being connected to the minds of the dying could not have been easy on her. “We have to hurry.”

Michael nodded, following her up the flight of stairs - only for more soldiers to appear. He held up a hand - throwing the new ones backward and allowing them to escape along a different corridor.

“Why are they down here?” Isobel looked concerned. “It’s as if they planned this. But why?”

They’d reached another area, even more open than the first, with a winding staircase leading upward. They were almost out. But even as he thought that, soldiers appeared above them - the energy spears they’d been firing in the hall were in their hands aimed in their direction. He held up a hand, but beside him Isobel gave a scream. One had followed them from behind and had her at spearpoint. Cursing Michael dropped the sword and held up his hands.

“Michael, no!” Isobel screamed, eyes narrowing as she attempted to access the minds of those blocking them. One on the stairs aimed a shot at her - grazing her head and sending her to the ground.

“Iz!” The soldiers leapt between them, grabbing his arms - preventing him from reaching her or touching them. Isobel was still breathing but another slayer pointed it’s spear at her. Michael stopped fighting.

* * *

The battle was not going in their favor. They had not been prepared for the castle to be invaded. Alex saw Mara place her hands on one of the enemy soldiers - bursting it into flames. His people may have had superior weapons - but Michael’s people were more gifted in magic. He blocked one soldier’s sword with his own, drawing his dagger to stab it with instead. The soldier crumpled to his feet, but another only took their place. He dodged up a set of stairs, pausing when he heard a strangled scream. A glance back showed that one of the soldiers had managed to corner Mara, one hand gripping her neck. He slashed down another opponent, moving back toward her when a voice in his mind overshadowed the scene before him.

‘The courtyard! Alex, come to the courtyard!’

He froze, unused to Isobel’s mind magic, and in that moment the soldier snapped Mara’s neck. His heart wrenched at the realization he would have to tell Michael his mother was dead, but Isobel’s call drove him to follow the stairs to the outside balcony. Michael’s hands were tied behind him, and Isobel was held by two soldiers while a third had a spear pointed at her head. The soldiers were forcing Michael onto a horse while Isobel could only watch - too surrounded for her to be able to use her powers to control them all. “Michael!”

“Alex!” Michael saw him on the stairs. He lashed out with a kick - knocking the soldier with the spear on Isobel aside. Isobel closed her eyes and the soldiers holding her released her - but more moved between her and Michael.

“Alex!” Another voice called his name and he glanced back at where his father stood on the balcony as well - only for a shot from one of the spears to slam into his heart - sending him toppling to the ground below.

“Michael! Isobel!” Max had fought his way to the courtyard, and was trying to reach his twin and cousin. Isobel had more soldiers frozen by her mind - but there were too many for her to control them all and Alex watched as she sunk to her knees - blood beginning to drip from her nose.

“Alex!” Michael called again, and one of the soldiers slammed the end of their spear into the back of his head - knocking him unconscious. Alex watched as the soldier placed an arm around his waist, keeping him upright, as they turned the horse to escape out the gates.

He charged down the stairs to where the Alighting Soldiers were all starting to retreat. He missed where the shot came from, but he felt the heat and force of the ray hit him - burning into his skin and knocking him off his feet. Darkness followed.

* * *

He awoke to a hand pressed against his chest, and the feeling of his skin healing together. Memory returned a moment later. “Michael!”

Max and Isobel were kneeling above him - Max’s eyes distant as he healed his wound. “He’s alive.” A third voice spoke.

A woman stood nearby, watching the three. He didn’t recognize her, and he made to move. “Where?”

Isobel placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed him down. “Lie still or you’ll break the connection.”

“Nowhere near.” The woman answered his question, as Max sagged back - and his magic faded from him. Isobel released his shoulders, and quickly took a hold of her brother. He looked ill - probably from overusing his magic. Bodies lined the courtyard all around them - if anyone else had survived the attack they were long gone.

“Who are you?” Alex asked the woman who approached to hand a bottle to Isobel. She raised it to Max’s lips - urging him to drink it.

“Valenti.” She responded.

Alex’s eyes widened. “The old one.”

Valenti arched an eyebrow for him. “Are you calling me old?”

Alex froze at her words, not quite sure how to reply. Max spoke up instead, still sounding weak but more aware. “You’ve come down from the mountains.”

“Yes. I am needed now.” She reached out a hand toward Alex an all too familiar amulet dangling from her fingers.

Alex took it slowly, realization washing over him. “My father is dead.”

“He is.”

His feelings on the matter were mixed. As complicated as his relationship with his father had always been. He wasn’t certain whether to be frustrated with himself for caring or for not caring enough.

“Mara is dead as well.”

Isobel buried her head in Max’s shoulder at that, and her brother held her, his eyes glistening with unspent tears.

“There is no time for grief.” Valenti told them.

Alex scowled. “You are not the one who has lost everything this day.”

“Nor have I become rulers on that day.” Valenti challenged.

“We have no kingdom.” Max snapped.

Valenti snorted, and headed toward where a horse stood by the courtyard gates. “I came to find rulers. And I find children instead.”

The barb stung as intended. Isobel straightened, and Max scowled after her. Alex forced himself to his feet. “Michael?”

“They’ll hold him in the Black Fortress.”

“Can you lead us to it?”

“I can, but you’ll need help.” Valenti reminded him.

Alex shrugged. “We’ll find it along the way.” He glanced at Max and Isobel, who were already climbing to their feet. Whatever differences they’d had, they were united now.

“In the fortress you will face more than the Alighting Soldiers.” Valenti warned him. “You will face the Beast who is their leader.”

“Can he be killed?” Alex asked.

“Yes.” Valenti admitted. “But no one has ever seen him and lived.”

Alex was undeterred by the knowledge. “Then we’ll be the first.”


	3. Magic

“The glaive is nothing but an ancient symbol. It doesn’t exist.” Max complained, as the group made their way deeper into the mountains.

“It exists.” Valenti replied, unfazed by his words.

“But we need weapons, not symbols.” Alex pointed out, glancing up at the peaks high above them.

“The glaive was once a powerful weapon.” The path eventually had grown too difficult for their horses, and they’d been forced to leave them behind. “If there is anything that can defeat the Beast, it can.”  
  
“So where is it?” Isobel questioned.

“It’s said to be in a cave on the highest peak.” Valenti nodded at the near sheer cliff in front of them, then turned to Alex. “From here you must go alone. We cannot go with you.”

“Why not?” Max was instantly suspicious.

“I thought we were taking this journey together.” Isobel added.

“Only the right person can retrieve the glaive, and harness its power.”

“Am I that person?” Alex asked her.

“I don’t know.” She admitted.

Alex glanced around at them, then up the cliff they stood in front of. “Don’t worry. If it’s there, I’ll come back with it.”

“If you don’t come back with it, you won’t come back at all.”

Alex hesitated at the final warning, but steeled himself and began to climb.

The cliff was a challenge to itself, and the sun had passed its zenith by the time he’d found the cave. He’d expected darkness, and for the temperature to drop once he’d entered into its shade. It was the exact opposite. The cavern was lit with a red glow, and steam curled around stalagmites that reached for the ceiling above. As he weaved around the stone structures he spotted what seemed to be a streambed cutting the floor in half. Instead of water, though, there was a thin current of lava moving further into the cave.

Following it, he came to a small inlet. The lava stream continued further into the cave, but Alex’s site was caught by something in the inlet. In a shape almost like a starfish, but made of what seemed to be rock. He knelt by the stream, taking a deep breath. Magic wasn’t easy for him as it was for Michael and his cousins, and he doubted for a minute - as he studied the object in the stream - that he could retrieve it without hurting himself.  
But if he returned empty-handed, with nothing to defeat the Alighting’s leader, then Michael…

Stealing himself, and pushing the thoughts aside, he gathered his own magic to him, and plunged his hand into the lava to grasp the object inside it. He expected to feel pain, despite the thin layer of magic he’d projected, but none came. Seizing the item, he pulled it from the stream, and held it up to look at. The rock crumbled away, back into the stream, revealing gleaming metal below - the familiar shape that was worn in his kingdom’s amulet emerging.

The metal seemed to warm to his touch, and he adjusted his grip instinctively around the center. Blades shot forth from the five ends, curved and sharp. Magic hummed within the metal, ancient and powerful. Alex allowed a smile to cross his face, when a sound from behind him startled him. Rocks sliding.

Scrambling to his feet, he saw that the entrance was filling up, blocking him inside. He could already tell he was too late as he ran forward. Only a small amount of daylight made its way inside from the top of the entrance - too small to fit through. He tried to pull rocks from the entrance carefully, but it only started another rockslide - sealing the gap instead of widening it.

He stepped back with a curse, wondering if there might be another entrance if he followed the lava stream, but doubting that to be the case. Then he felt the glaive almost vibrate in his hand. Glancing at it, he raised his arm to study the magical weapon - then glanced at the blocked entrance. It was as if an instinct he didn’t know he had took over as he tossed the glaive out, and it spun forward, eating away at the rocks before returning to his hand.

No more rock slides occurred, and after a few more tosses a hole appeared - large enough to escape through. Despite the journey to make down the cliff, Alex felt elated as he climbed back out into daylight.

* * *

They’d made camp for the evening, a small stew bubbling away in a campfire Max had started, when Alex reappeared. Isobel could feel his excitement and he drew back his hand - a gleaming five pointed weapon clutched in it. He seemed to be planning to toss it, but Valenti’s voice shot out in admonishment. “Don’t waste its power. Save it until you need it.”

Alex’s frown as he lowered his arm was almost a pout, and Isobel felt a smile curve her lips at the sight. “You made it back in time for dinner.” She told him.

“That’s it?” Max was studying the weapon.

“It is.” Alex replied with confidence. He turned to Valenti. “We’ll start for the Black Fortress at sunrise.”  
“The Black Fortress moves each sunrise.” She responded, “Sometimes it’s in the desert, sometimes in the mountains, sometimes in the sea. Never the same place twice.”

“Do you know where it will be?” Isobel asked her.

“I do not.” Valenti replied calmly.

“You said you could lead us there!” Max accused, standing up.

Valenti met his heated gaze with a cold glare. “There are noble virtues other than bravery. Courtesy is one of them.”

Max instantly looked ashamed, lowering his gaze.

“We’re sorry.” It was Alex who spoke. “The Alighting has taken everything. And the thought of Michael alone in the Fortress…” He trailed off, his hold on the glaive tightening.

Valenti sighed, and stood. “I understand. I, too, once had a family. Had love as you have. With luck, your tale will end more happily than mine did.” She turned to gaze out into the darkness beyond their camp. “When I said I could lead you to the Black Fortress, I meant it. I do not know where it will be. But I know someone who can foresee that. The Emerald Seer.”

Isobel frowned. “But the Seer’s location is also unknown.”

“It is known to me.” Valenti told her. “At sunrise, we will travel there.”

* * *

Michael awoke to a sealed chamber without a guard in sight. Across from where he stood a set of clothing floated - gleaming golden in the dim light of the room. He backed away from it warily. He recalled the battle, and Isobel attempting to control the Alighting soldiers around them, then nothing. The room around him seemed made of rock, and a strange white materiel he wasn’t familiar with. He tried to push his power against it, but withdrew the moment he touched it, backing away in alarm. It was as if the walls were alive, and the feeling of the sentience held within was grotesque. He almost wished he could wash his mind from the sensation.

One of the white portions of the wall suddenly disappeared, as if it were never there. Michael hesitated, but he’d rather be outside in the hallway he could see than the room he was in. He moved cautiously, expecting a trap, but the hallway beyond was empty.

A voice echoed, though, from the very air around him. “I will allow you to go wherever you wish in these walls. For from this palace you will rule this world and countless others.”

“What does that mean? Where am I?” He demanded, turning in a slow circle, trying to find a source for the voice. He could feel the power of whoever was speaking - and it dripped with the same horrifying feeling that the walls of the room had.

“The Black Fortress.”

That was how the Alighting had arrived. The very source of the enemy that was decimating their world. Michael longed for a sword, for any sort of weapon - even though nothing was around to strike at. “Why am I here?”

“You have been brought here for a marriage.”

The golden set of clothing appeared in the hallway, floating in the air again. Realization sunk in, and Michael backed away. “Never.”

“You cannot escape me. I am the King you will choose.”

Nobody appeared. No soldiers - not even the owner of the mysterious voice. Michael turned and started up the hallway in the opposite direction. If he was allowed to go anywhere in the fortress, then he intended to use that to find a way out.

* * *

They’d come down from the mountains to a forested area. None of them knew where Valenti was leading them, so how far they had to go was unknown. They’d paused for a rest midday by a pond in the forest, but they were too restless to stay still for long. As they were preparing to head out again, a light streaked across the sky, slamming into the pond with a force that propelled the water upwards.

Max and Alex drew their swords, and Isobel took a cautious step forward. Valenti seemed completely unfazed, and only spared the pond a glance before continuing to pack. To their amazement a man popped out of the pond a moment later, flailing despite the shallow depth.

“Help! I’m drowning!” He cried out. Max and Alex exchanged an amused glance as the man got his feet underneath him. “This might have been quicksand. I might have been sucked to my death while you stood there gawking.” He continued, accusingly, as he drug himself out of the water, completely soaked. “Where am I?”

“Near the granite mountains.” Valenti replied.

“A thousand miles off course.” He squeezed the end of his shirt, writing the water out. Max had heard of magicians who could travel the way the man in front of them apparently had, but he’d never seen it with his own eyes. Apparently not worried about the lack of response, the man kept speaking. “Well, in my defense, I was rushed. There was a difference of opinion regarding a gooseberry pie. The man left it sitting on his window sill. What did he expect?”

He sheathed the sword he’d drawn, noting that Alex was doing the same, and sharing an amused glance with his sister.

“Perhaps he expected to eat it.” Alex commented, and Max couldn’t stop the grin at his words.

The magician seemed to find them less funny, and sent a frown his way. “For that I think I’ll turn you into a bat. It might teach you some manners to hang upside down for an hour or two.” He produced pieces of parchment from the many pouches he had hung about him.

Max hesitated - it was clear the man had power. While a part of him might find amusement in seeing Alex turned into a bat, he also knew they couldn’t afford any of them to be injured for a mere prank.

“The hill people lack the power to use their magic to harm others.” Valenti leaned in to whisper to them, though the sound clearly carried to the magician.

“We’ll see about that.” He didn’t even look up from his papers, but frowned at whatever he was finding. “No, that’s a recipe for hot fudge sauce. It’ll have to be a goose. Fat and ugly.”

He held out a hand, but a moment later it was he himself that transformed into a goose. Isobel’s laughter rang through the clearing.

“Very fat. Very ugly.” Alex offered, grinning, and had to dodge back when the goose snapped its beak at him. Max couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

“Well, now you’ve seen what I might have done to you if I’d been a vengeful man.” The magician’s voice came from the goose, and it waddled over to the pieces of parchment that had fallen to the ground, nudging them with its beak. A moment later, the goose retransformed into the magician - though he was dry now. Because of the transformation, or because of the specific form of the goose, Max couldn’t say. He glanced at himself, gave a nod, and started toward the woods.

“The forest isn’t very safe.” Isobel called after him. “It’s best to travel in numbers.”

Max could sense her curiosity along their bond. The magician’s magic was very different from their own, and he was curious about it himself. Plus, if his magic couldn’t be used against others, he could easily come to danger travelling alone. “You could come with us.” He offered.

“Me? Travel with you? Do you know who I am?” The man demanded, turning back.

Max glanced around, but Alex only shrugged and he sensed no knowledge from Isobel. Valenti offered nothing, though he hadn’t been able to shake the feeling from the start that there was little she didn’t know. With no one else answering, he turned back. “No?”

“I am Noah the Magnificent, short in stature, tall in power, narrow of purpose, and wide of vision. And I do not travel with peasants and beggars. Goodbye.” He disappeared into the forest.

Isobel was giggling again, and he could only shrug at Alex as they began to head in the opposite direction. They were brought up short by a cry from the woods where Noah had disappeared, followed by a second scream.

Max drew his sword, charging into the woods, ignoring Isobel’s shout to be cautious. Noah lay unconscious, but - not far away - an Alighting soldier was dead on the ground. Isobel, despite her shout of caution, had followed Alex and him into the woods. While Alex checked on the soldier, she kneeled down to pull the Magician partway into her lap. “Is he alright?” She asked.

“He’ll be fine.” Valenti told her, pulling a vial out from her own pouch to wave under Noah’s nose.

“The soldier was killed by a spear. Noah has none.” Alex returned to their side, gazing around the forest cautiously.

Noah awoke with a gasp. “Wha-?!”

“You’re safe.” Isobel reassured him.

“Where are they?”

“The Alighting Soldier’s dead.” Alex told him.

“What about the other one?”

“There was another soldier?” Max asked him.

“No, there was only one of those dreadful soldiers over there, but over there was a man with only one eye. He was aiming a spear right at me.”

He’d pointed in the direction of the dead soldier first, then the opposite direction. Max peered into the woods, but saw no one.

“If that was so, you would now be dead.” Valenti told Noah calmly, soothing a balm across his forehead. “It was aiming at the Alighting Soldier. Their kind have an ancient grievance with the Beast, who is their master.”

“What sort of grievance?” Max was curious.

“Long ago, their ancestors lived on a world far from here, and had two eyes like normal men.” Valenti recounted, as the group rose back to their feet. “Then they made a bargain with the Beast. They gave up one of their eyes to gain the power to see into the future. But they were tricked, and the only future they are permitted to see... is the hour of their own death.”

Max felt a chill go through him at the words. They knew the Alighting to be merciless in their attacks, killing everyone in their path. Of their leader, they had been given no hint. This, though, spoke of what the Beast was like. Loud and clear.

“They are lonely, solitary beings.” Valenti continued, still speaking of the cyclops. “Born to know how and when they will die.”

“Today would have been my day, if it hadn’t been for him.” Noah pointed toward the woods.

“Let’s go.” Alex started back toward their horses, eyes clouded with a mix of emotions.

“Wait for me. I just remembered I have urgent business in this direction.” Noah followed them.

Isobel was clearly amused, and she took his arm as they headed back. “What business?” She asked him.

“Staying alive.” Noah answered honestly.


	4. Army

“You’re choice of roads kinda sucks.” Noah complained, emptying pebbles out of his shoe.

Alex sent the magician an amused look. Valenti was calm as she surveyed their route. “This way saves us days of travel.” She informed him.

“Let’s go, then.” Isobel led the way into the rock strewn mountain pass. The rest of the group followed behind.

Alex noted a shadow dart between two boulders, as Noah hurried to catch up to him and Max. “Robbers.” He whispered.

“We know it’s not the Alighting. We don’t know if they’re robbers.” Alex whispered back..

“In these parts, it’s little likely to be anything but.” Max opinioned.

“Don’t worry, I’ll turn them into pigs.” Noah promised. He moved to one side of the path, glancing through his papers in search of the right spell. Two men leaped out to throw axes at him as a third dodged out in front of them to throw a spear toward the group.

Max dodged in front of his sister to shield her - knocking aside the spear with his own as Alex drew his sword. A woman leapt into the saddle of the horse Alex was leading that held many of their supplies - snapping a whip at him and making him release the reins to dodge the attack. She quickly took ahold of the reins herself and backed the horse away from them. The spear thrower disappeared behind the rocks again, but a different man and woman stepped out with swords of their own.

A squeal escaped from the small pig Noah had accidentally transformed into - unharmed but trapped beneath the throwing axes. The group closed ranks around each other, backing toward a boulder to keep at least one approach protected.

“You're surrounded by a hundred men!” A voice called out from hiding.

Alex gazed suspiciously at the boulders and rock formations that were around them. “A hundred isn’t enough!”

“Are you mad?” Isobel hissed at him.

The woman who stepped out into the front of their path gazed at him with amusement, as other men and women appeared from around the boulders. “Well, what do we have here. Fighters!” She seemed amused at the notion.

Alex did a quick count of those in sight. "Looks like you're short at least ninety men."

“Let’s just kill them and get it over with, Maria.” The man who’d thrown the spear earlier had a second one in his hands, and raised it as if to repeat the previous action.

“Wyatt!” The woman snapped out in a lecture. The man in question froze. “I don’t kill men without a good reason.”

“Lucky for you, I don’t either.” Alex sheathed his sword.

Maria laughed at the suggestion, an amused smile still playing across her lips. A blonde woman stepped out from the boulder right beside them, holding a crossbow, and the group turned - startled. Alex noted up close the broken manacles that were around her wrists.

"You're escaped prisoners." Max noted aloud what Alex had been thinking.

"Thieves, bandits, and brawlers." Maria supplied.

"Desperate people." Alex translated.

"As desperate as the likes of you will ever meet." Maria agreed.

"Good. Those are the types of people I need."

"You need?" She sat down on one of the smaller boulders. "Look here, Fighter. These? They follow no one but me. And me? I follow no one at all."

"Would you follow a king?" Isobel broke in.

"A king?" The woman wielding the crossbow burst out laughing at the words.

"I was hardly born yesterday." Maria told her. "I certainly wouldn't follow just any mad man wandering the wilderness claiming to be a king."

"Would you follow a King… to the Black Fortress?" Alex asked, undisturbed by her dismissal.

"Now I know you're a bunch of lunatics. I wouldn't follow my own mother to the Black Fortress. Not that even she'd be crazy enough to go there."

"Is it crazy to fight for your world? To protect your friends and family?" Alex asked, glancing at the other men and women in the valley as well. "The Alighting are after us all."

"Noble sentiments." The blonde spoke up. "But we fight for profit."

"The profit is freedom." Max told her. She rolled her eyes at his insistence. "And fame."

"Freedom?" Maria interrupted. "Look around you. We have it. As for fame, that's an empty pocket. Count it, go broke. Eat it, go hungry. Seek it and go mad."

"Well said." Valenti spoke up. "But this freedom and fame would extend to your families."

Her words brought silence from the gathered group. Hesitance. A teenage girl leaped down from one of the peaks to stand before the group. "I will go with you."

"Rosa!" The woman who'd stolen the horse cried out.

"It's worth the risk, Liz." She insisted.

"She shames you all." Isobel spoke up.

Ignoring the tension, Alex pulled out the glaive amulet hidden in his shirt, taking one of the keys from it to unlock the manacles around Rosa's wrists. Several of the prisoners stepped forward to watch.

Maria stood up, approaching as well. "Only the king and his lord marshall have the keys to these manacles."

"That's right." Alex shot her an amused look.

"You're certainly not the Lord Marshall. You look about the age to be… one of Jesse Manes' sons?"

"The exact age." Alex returned.

"I must be losing it." Maria paced away.

"I need an army." Alex's words made her pause and turn back. "You and yours are worth an army." He tossed the key to her.

She studied the key in her hand, then tossed it back. "If we win, remove them. Otherwise I'll die with them on."

Alex nodded at her terms.

"Well, you heard him." She turned to the others. "We're now an army!"

"Unpaid army." One of the swordmen complained.

"Problem, Hank?"

"Just thinking aloud."

"That would require you being able to think." Maria challenged, before heading over to join the main group.

"Do you have horses?" Alex asked her.

"More than you do, apparently." Maria turned to the blonde with the crossbow. "Cam, take Wyatt and Kate. Go get the horses and supplies. Looks like we'll be on the move."

"On it." Cam nodded.

"Your choice of traveling companions is only growing more questionable." Noah, human again, rejoined the group.

"How do you even know where the Black Fortress is?" Liz had climbed down from the stolen supply horse, though she had yet to relinquish the reins.

"We don't yet. We're going to the Emerald Seer." Alex supplied.

Maria froze momentarily at his words. "What makes you think she'll see you?"

"I think she'll see us." Valenti spoke up.

Maria turned away from her knowing gaze. "So, which of Manes' sons are you?"

"Alex Manes." Alex supplied.

"The one who was supposed to wed the Antar Prince."

"The same. The Alighting captured Michael."

"The Alighting captures no one. If they caught your lover, he's dead."

"Be silent!" Isobel hissed, taking a step forward.

"Iz." Max pulled her back.

"I'm only telling the truth. The Alighting takes no prisoners." Maria insisted.

"They took him alive. I saw it with my own eyes." Alex broke in.

"And you think you can rescue him, defeat the Alighting, and save the world?" Liz looked at him doubtfully.

"That's the plan."

"I'm not sure that sounds like a plan."

"Lunacy." Maria shook her head.

Far above the gathered group, at the edge of the mountain path, a silent figure watched… and waited.


	5. The Emerald Seer

  
The mountain paths had given way to forest when Valenti called for the group to stop. "We five will go on." She gestured to Isobel, Max, and him first and then - to Alex's surprise - Maria.

"Six. Liz goes with me." Maria insisted, waving for the other woman to join them. Liz came without hesitation.

"Make that seven. I'm not staying here with a bunch of criminals." Noah protested instantly.

"We seven will go on." Alex accepted, though he glanced at Valenti for confirmation.

Valenti shrugged, which he figured was as close as he was going to get to acceptance. Maria pointed at Jenna, who didn’t seem to need more than that to start calling out to different members of the bandit group to set up watches and gather food for a brief meal. Their horses were left with the group, and they continued on foot - farther into the wooded area. Both the trees and the hills grew higher around them. The land here was green and vibrant, and there was a feeling to the place he couldn’t quite put words to.

“There’s so much power here.” Isobel was the one who spoke up. “Even the plants are filled with it.”

“A ley line runs through these woods.” Noah stated. The magician was glancing around cautiously. “The seer must use it to strengthen their power.”

“She can use her magic to follow them. To see what they see.” Maria explained.

“How do you know that?” Isobel asked her.

Maria turned away from the question, but before she could ask again Max interrupted. “We have to be close then, right?”

Valenti glanced at him as they approached a steep hill. “We’re here already.” She replied, and strode forward.

“She’s striding toward solid rock.” Noah hissed.

“Nothing is as it seems here.” Maria spoke up again, and as if to prove her point Valenti disappeared into the stone. She followed without hesitation - disappearing from sight as well.

“Better hurry.” Liz offered, and ran after her leader, disappearing through the rock face next.

“They’re all mad.” Noah opinioned.

“Mad or not, let’s go.” Alex told him. It was hard not to stop as he neared the face of the hill. The illusion was perfect, and every instinct was screaming at him that he was about to bash his face into a solid surface. He found himself closing his eyes to keep his senses from pulling him up short. When he felt the temperature drop, he opened them again. The hill was hollowed out, and the path before them sloped further underground in a gentle curve. Down below, in a large round chamber, a woman sat alone with her back to them.

The rest of the group broke through the illusion one by one to join them. Only when they were all fully inside did Valenti speak. “We seek the Black Fortress.”

The woman didn’t even move, completely unsurprised by their presence. “The Beast surrounds himself in darkness like a shroud. He opposes those who seek him out.”

“And yet we must seek him.”

“Who seeks him?”

“A new king.”

“With an old voice?” There was a hint of amusement to her tone.

Valenti’s mouth pulled into a small smile. “You recognize the voice?”

“Yes, old friend, I do.”

“Then you will dare it?”

“You ask me to send my daughter to the Black Fortress?”

Alex tilted his head in confusion at the words, until Maria stepped forward. “Your daughter has chosen her path. We’ll seek the Black Fortress with or without you.”

“You’re her-” Alex began, but Maria held up a hand to silence the question.

“It’s good to hear your voice again.” The seer did not rise, but Maria followed the path down to the central chamber.

“It’s good to see you again.” She knelt to hug her, and the embrace was returned.

“The Beast is not to be faced lightly. His darkness has spread across many worlds. They fought back, as well. It did them no good.”

“According to Prince Charming over there he’s captured someone on our world. The Prince of Antar.” Maria told her. “Doesn’t that change things?”

“The future is never set in stone. This change - it could go either way.”

“An heir of ancient power has chosen a King.” Valenti spoke up. Alex glanced at her, frowning at the choice of words. “We have a second chance, Mimi.”

“A chance, perhaps. But chance has failed us before.”

Maria glanced over at Alex, her face thoughtful - as if debating something. She met his gaze briefly before turning back to her mother. “I have faith in him.”

“Two votes in his favor among those I trust is a strong commendation.” Mimi she held out her hand. “Prince Alex, come here. Place your hand in mine.”

Alex approached, pausing when he noted her eyes were covered. She had been blinded by someone, he realized. He rested his hand in hers, palm facing upward - and her fingers traced it slowly - seeking something.

“Who is the Prince of Antar to you?” She finally asked.

“Michael is my betrothed.”

Her smile was amused. “This I know already. And is that all there is between you? An agreement?”

“We both thought the only chance against the Alighting-”

“I didn’t ask what you thought, Prince Alex. I asked how you felt. Do you love him?”

Alex felt his face heat in embarrassment at the unexpected question. Still something about the way she’d asked it felt important. “I do. I love him.”

“And you have felt the connection between you? Something you cannot explain?”

“...I have.”

“The wedding ceremony - it was not completed. The Beast made sure of that.” She released his hand.

“Why would-”

“When powers are combined, they grow stronger. The Beast fears you.”

“Then you’ll do it?” Maria asked her.

Mimi hesitated, turning her head toward her. “You are determined?”

Maria glanced at where Liz was leaning against one of the cavern walls. When the other woman nodded, she turned back to her mother. “We are.”

Mimi held out her hand again, pinpointing exactly where she was leaning. “Liz.”

Liz dashed forward to hug her. “It’s good to see you, Mimi.”

“You as well.” She hugged her back, then released her with a sigh. “You don’t play fair, old friend.”

“I had nothing to do with this.” Valenti argued.

“You can’t lie to a seer, you know.” Mimi shook her head in both resignation and amusement. “I will seek the fortress for you.”

Liz backed away, and Valenti stepped forward into her place, gesturing to the others to gather as well. Now that he wasn’t distracted by what was happening, Alex noted that a large emerald crystal sat in front of Mimi. She held out her hand, and the crystal floated upwards - spinning and giving off flashes of light that reflected back from the walls. There were crystals there as well, he realized - and the power from the central crystal was bouncing back and forth between them - a loop of power feeding onto itself and growing in strength.

“Look.” Isobel whispered, and Alex’s eyes were drawn back to the main crystal as a picture began to clarify inside of it. The Black Fortress, he realized. At first only the fortress itself was seen, but slowly the land around it began to fill out. He’d only begun to catch sight of what looked like a red hued sand when a gauntlet emerged from the light - five digits each clawed, and closed around the crystal and the image, shattering it.

The explosion of power threw them all back, and Alex held up a hand to shield his face even as he tried to see what had happened. When the wind that had whipped about the room in response to the clash of powers had settled, Valenti and Maria were kneeling by Mimi - helping her to her feet. Her crystal lay in shards around where it had sat.

“Are you alright?” Valenti asked her.

Mimi nodded. “The Beast doesn't like curious seers peeking into his affairs.”

“Is his power too great for you to overcome?”

“Yes, from here. But there is one place it won’t be so.”

“The Emerald Temple?” Maria asked her.

“He cannot oppose me there.”

“Where is that?” Max asked.

“Deep In the swamps.” Maria replied. “It’s far too treacherous a journey.”

“More treacherous than going to the Black Fortress?” Mimi asked her pointedly.

“That’s not fair.”

“If you truly wish to stop the Alighting, it means risking losing everything. Everyone here must face that. Everyone.”

Liz placed her hand on Maria’s shoulder, and she nodded but didn’t speak. “We’ll lead the way.” She promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to make this change in my fusion and have Maria be the daughter of the Emerald Seer. Sorry, I erased Titch, but there are no kids in RNM to cast for his character.


	6. The Swamps

“How do you know the way to this temple?” Max asked Liz as he followed her through the treacherous grounds of the swamps. Though swamps seemed an odd term for the landscape they were now walking in. The outskirts of the area they’d first entered had been thick with vegetation and humidity - the sounds of animals loud around them. The farther they’d travelled, though, the more that changed. Perhaps they’d been swamps at one time, but now everything in the area seemed dead. The trees nothing but empty branches reaching for the sky, and the vegetation rotten beneath their feet.

“I grew up in a village not far from here. My mother used to visit Mimi regularly for guidance.” She was watching the trees around them, cautious. “Sometimes that meant travelling to the Emerald Temple.”

“Used to?”

“...I don’t know where she is anymore. She left after our village was destroyed and never came back.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry my mother left? Or you’re sorry your kingdom destroyed my village?” Liz challenged.

Max looked away at those words, studying the landscape around them. He’d been younger at the time - but he remembered hearing of a third kingdom that had been caught up in Antar and Slate’s war, and was destroyed. “I suppose if it’s any consolation, Antar and Slate are both destroyed as well.”

“Not really. At this point, it’s just more death. But at this rate, we’ll all die anyway.”

“You don’t think we can win?”

“Your plan consists of storming the enemy leader’s castle with just slightly over a dozen soldiers. As the one time leader of Antar’s armies, you tell me what you think our chances are.”

“...I think if we do nothing, we’ll definitely die.” Max offered.

Liz’s lips curved into a smile as she glanced at him. “If that’s the type of speeches you usually give your army, I’m surprised you won battles.”

“That’s the kind of statements I make to those I trust.”

Liz paused, then glanced away and kept walking. “You trust me?”

“I think right now we need to trust each other. That’s the only way we’ll win.”

“Soldiers!” It was Noah who shouted out the warning.

Max cursed, turning to see where the attack was coming from, only to watch as more soldiers rose up around them - seeming to rise out of the very rot beneath their feet. Drawing his sword, he charged into the fray - aware of Liz doing the same beside him - the sound of her whip cutting through the air like a whistle.

Even as he sliced one soldier down, he became aware that there seemed to not be very many. Perhaps the Beast had been unaware of the small army Alex had found in Maria’s group of criminals and expected it only to be the three of them.

“Watch out.” He saw Noah yank Isobel out of the way of one of the Alighting Soldier’s bolts of energy. Before he could make his way to that soldier, though, a spear flew through the air - slamming into it and killing it instantly. As the short battle drew to a close, an unfamiliar figure approached to pull the spear out. When he glanced up, a single eye studied the group around them.

“That’s the second time you’ve saved my life.” Noah approached the cyclops first. “I’m Noah.”

“The Magnificent.” The man teased, a smile curling his lips.

Noah’s expression grew slightly sour. “Do you often make fun of those who wish to be your friend?”

“No, though I sometimes jest with those who are.”

“My name is no jest. One’s name gives one weight.”

“Your actions give you weight. I saw you save the princess’s life.”

“Well, that’s what friends do.” Noah glanced at Isobel.

“Exactly.”

“His name is Kyle.” Liz came up to the group. “And he can be a sarcastic ass when he wants.”

The cyclops chuckled. “Liz.” He greeted.

Max couldn’t help but frown as the two hugged. “You’ve been following us awhile.”

“From the beginning.” Kyle admitted, glancing around at the group, his eyes landing on Valenti. “When I learned of what was happening, I knew it was time.”

“You should travel with us, then.” Alex approached him. “Everyone needs company.”

“Yes. Everyone.” Kyle agreed.

* * *

Michael moved cautiously up the hallway, keeping an eye out for soldiers or a way out. He’d been doing his best not to think about what had happened after his capture. Had anyone survived the Alighting attack on his castle? His mother? Max? Isobel? Alex? He paused to lean against the wall, the thoughts draining him for a moment. If everyone was dead… if Alex was dead…

Pushing away from the wall, he kept moving forward. If everyone was dead, then he had to push on. He had to escape, and raise an army to take on the Alighting. To take on the Beast. The wall next to him suddenly disappeared, a soldier stepping out, and Michael dropped down into a crouch - sweeping their feet out from under them. Their spear clattered to the floor, and he grabbed it up, as he stood - stabbing downward before the other could rise.

At their scream a wall further up opened, and another soldier stepped through. Flinging out a hand he used his magic to toss them backwards - escaping into the opening in the wall next to him. Far ahead he spotted sunlight through a doorway. For the first time in days, he felt the glimmer of hope.

As he moved cautiously toward the exit - eyeing the area around him for the appearance of more soldiers - the walls began to move inwards. With a curse he ran towards the exit as the hallway grew smaller and smaller. He finally shoved the spear sideways between the walls - hoping it would delay whatever was the cause - but as he continued to run he heard the cracking of the spear bending and breaking behind him.

He dived into a larger chamber at the end of the hallway, just as the walls slammed together with an ominous bang - echoing loudly in the area around him. When he looked up, the entrance he’d seen was sealed over. He slammed his hand into the floor with a curse.

* * *

Mimi kept one hand on Valenti’s shoulder as they moved further into the swamps. She could feel the power of the Emerald Temple growing closer. It’s criss cross of magic lines full of life, even among the death in the circle of swamp all around it. It wouldn’t be long now before they reached it. Maria had already lectured her group about the will o’wisps in the area of the swamp still alive, before they could chase the lights in the distance. And with such a large group, the larger predators so far had kept their own distance. Watching, always, but less likely to take their chances with a dozen than with two or three.

The Beast’s magic, though, was a constant threat. Every now and then she felt a burst nearby - less since the brief attack. But there was something out there of it’s creation, distant but waiting.

“If I had my wish, we’d be out of this swamp.” She heard Noah commentate from nearby. His magic was a swirl of life and light. It was like a beacon of its own in the darkness of the swamp. “If I really had my wish, I’d have a gooseberry pie the size of a mountain. No, that’s greedy. I’d settle for one the size of a house.”

She knew he, too, could sense the dark magic around them. He was doing his best to ignore it, much as she was.

“Who could eat a pie that big?” Isobel teased him.

“Don’t underestimate how hungry I can get. What about you?”

“Right now, I’m really wishing my kingdom didn’t think white was a reasonable traditional wedding color.” She replied. “I think I’ll petition my cousin to have it changed to something that doesn’t stain so badly.”

“Perfectly reasonable. What about you, Alex?”

“I wish my dog was here.” Alex responded.

“Seems a foolish wish - wouldn’t you just have to look after them?”

“She looks after me.”

“And you, Kyle? What would you wish for?”

“Ignorance.” The cyclops replied.

There was a burst of the Beast’s power before a shout went up. “Quicksand! Help!”

“Wait here.” Valenti told her, squeezing her hand, before going to help.

From the shouts several had been caught in a magic quicksand summoned by the Beast’s power, and it was drawing them into the ground to their deaths. Someone was farther down from the others - it sounded like Hank.

She didn’t think about how alone she was until another burst of the Beast’s power - the one that had been watching and waiting - came from behind her. “Damn it.” She dodged to the side, using her powers to feel the area around her.

“Nosy seers aren’t welcome.” The voice of the creature was her own. A Mimic.

The magic seemed to come from all sides, making it harder to sense it’s movements. “This won’t stop them.” She told it. She could see it in her mind’s eye - a perfect imitation of herself, sent to trick the group. Perhaps to lead them into a trap - perhaps to assassinate Alex. “The prophecy will come true.”

“The prince will be dead before nightfall.”

A moment too late she felt it’s presence behind her, and she couldn’t even scream as it’s hand clamped around her neck.

* * *

It waited in silence for the group to return. That the royalty of Antar and Slate had gathered a small group of fighters had already been relayed after the earlier attack. It’s assignment wasn’t to take out the whole group. It’s master could send soldiers to do that. Apparently the quicksand magic had taken the lives of one of the group of fighters, though, from what was being said between them as they approached.

“Jenna, Charley, stand watch here. We’re not far, and we don’t need anymore surprises.” The seer’s daughter ordered.

“I’ll stay.” The cyclops volunteered. It was unconcerned with names. They were all little more than fodder.

“Almost there, then.” She heard Slate’s prince. “I can walk with you.”

“Thank-you.” It’s voice and form were a perfect imitation of the Emerald Seer. It rested it’s hand on his shoulder as the group began to move forward. Slowly, so slowly, it crept the hand higher - almost within striking distance of his neck.

“I’ll walk with mother - you go on.” The seer’s daughter interrupted, and it paused, then slowly drew it’s hand away.

“I understand.” The prince’s voice was warm.

“I can sense the Beast’s power all around us.” She stated as she took it’s hand. “What is it waiting for?”

“Opportunity.” It told her, feeling smug that it could answer so honestly, yet she wouldn’t know the truth.

“We’ll have to be more careful.”

Her powers were weak from disuse - she couldn’t sense it. As they moved forward, it continued to hold her hand. Patience and secrecy were it’s specialties. There would be time to catch the prince alone later, and kill him as it had the seer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know - I know - I killed MImi. I hate myself right now, too - but I warned for character death! I warned! Honestly, I can’t avoid certain characters deaths with this story. There’s one I refuse to go through with, but others are pretty much inevitable. I will be keeping way more people alive than I should, because in the original story almost everyone dies. XD


	7. The Emerald Temple

Kyle kept watch on the trail to the Emerald Temple alone. He was accustomed to the solitude, but the silence of the swamps around him felt heavy. Some lingering feeling - perhaps the powers of the Beast, perhaps just the presence of death. So far there had been no sign of further attacks.

The feeling didn’t so much as fade as draw away, a strange sound echoing in the empty air as the Beast’s power let go of the earth and the quicksand he’d created released the body of its victim. The sound came again, as the power continued to move away - to follow the group toward the temple. He frowned, positive there had only been one victim from the group Maria led, and searched out where the sound had come from.

When he realized what he was seeing, a part of him wanted to take a moment to mourn, but there was no time. Turning, he sprinted after the group - hoping he wasn’t too late.

* * *

“There it is. The Emerald Temple.” Liz had finished guiding them through. Ahead of them a set of trees grew defiantly among the decay of the area, their trunks and branches were woven together, creating archways and a peaked roof far above. Life in an oasis of death.

“We made it.” Alex sighed in relief.

“You can feel the power from here.” Noah commented, and Isobel nodded.

“Even the Beast can’t fight that sort of power.” She added.

Alex trusted them both - it seemed like the first bit of good news in a long time, even though the journey was far from over. After they discovered where the Black Fortress was, they still had to get there. “How does this work?”

“He who seeks the knowledge must come with me. All others must stay back.” Mimi stated.

A part of Alex hesitated - she hadn’t cared who was around her when using her powers at her cave, but he pushed it aside. Different magical area, perhaps different rules. Antar’s kingdom had been the one filled with magic - his own kingdom of Slate was more known for their weapons. “Very well.” He took Mimi’s hand from Maria, offering her a smile. She seemed hesitant, but stepped back.

He led the way forward, letting himself marvel at the trees that made up the temple. Mimi placed her hand on his shoulder, and he released the hand he held, peering into the temple openings. He thought he spied a crystal similar to the one from Mimi’s cave.

“Here is the knowledge you seek.” The voice that hissed in his ear sounded nothing like Mimi’s, and suddenly claws gripped his neck - digging into his skin. He cried out in pain and surprise, but before he could move the grip loosened and an inhuman scream sounded from whatever was behind him.

He turned, drawing his sword and stabbing the creature that had once looked like Mimi - noting a familiar spear sticking out of it’s back a second before it crumbled before him - something slithering into the earth and disappearing before he could get a clear look. The spear clattered to the ground, and Kyle was there a moment later, picking up the spear.

“How did you know?” He asked him.

“The Beast’s power withdrew from the area - it released the bodies from the quicksand, and I realized what must have happened.” The cyclops explained.

“What was that?” He asked of Valenti as she approached.

“A mimic. One of the Beast’s weapons.”

“No… no.” Maria had come running, but now backed away - tears beginning to run down her face.

“Maria…” Alex had no words. He had asked her to come with them, to lead them to the temple. And now...

She turned away, but Liz was there - pulling her into the temple for privacy. Max and Isobel approached as well - Max glancing after Liz and Maria before turning to him. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know.” Alex admitted.

“We should stay here tonight. The power from the temple will give us some protection.” Isobel spoke up.

“And then what?” Rosa had approached. In the background he saw Jenna talking to the remaining members of Maria’s bandits - keeping them under control.

“We’ll have to figure out another way to find the Fortress.” Isobel answered.

“There’s no seer in the land as powerful as Mimi.”

Valenti sighed, glancing away into the swamps. “There’s one.”

“Who?” Alex asked her.

“The Widow of the Web.”

Rosa’s face contorted with rage. “That creature helps no one.” She spat out.

“She may help me. For I know her name.” Valenti’s expression was calm, but her stance was tense.

“Her name is death.” Rosa replied, her mouth curling angrily around the words, and Alex had the distinct feeling the rest of them were being left out of the conversation.

“She had another name, once.” The older woman turned to face the teenage girl. “She was an heir of ancient power.”

“Her only power is to kill all who go near her. Don’t think yourself immune, old woman.” Turning on her heel, Rosa strode into the Emerald Temple to join Liz and Maria.

“Is she that dangerous?” Alex asked Valenti.

“Life is dangerous.” Valenti replied.

“This journey has already cost two lives, I can’t ask you to risk yours.”

“We all risk our lives on this journey. My risk is no greater than yours.” Valenti told him.

“To each their own fate.” Kyle spoke up into the silence that followed her words.

Alex found no comfort in them.

* * *

“Wherever we stop next, we’ll need more provisions.” Isobel told Max and Alex. They’d made camp at the Emerald Temple. Come morning, they’d be following Valenti toward the cave where the Widow of the Web was said to live. Like so much of what had happened since the Alighting first came to their land, she was something that Isobel had only known as Legend once.

“I’ll ask Liz if her people known of a town near where we’re going. They know the land better than we do.” Max volunteered, glancing at Alex - who hadn’t responded.

“Is that all you want to ask Liz?” Isobel teased her brother, fluttering her eyelashes. Max shot her a warning look before walking away. After he’d gone, Isobel turned back to Alex, frowning at his distant look. “Y’know, your kingdom definitely had a better idea when it made black their wedding color.” She sat down next to him, but her teasing still earned no response. “King of Slate.”

Alex didn’t look at her, and his voice was hard when he responded. “I’m in the mood for levity, Princess of Antar.”

“No, just feeling sorry for yourself.”

That made Alex turn. “Excuse you?”

“My aunt is as dead as your father, who is as dead as the Seeress. Our kingdoms are gone. It’s not surprising anyone died today, Alex. It’s surprising that any of us are alive to mourn.”

“...You’re really bad at this.” Alex informed her.

“You’re talking.” Isobel pointed out.

“...I asked her to do this for us. I asked all these people to follow me. Who do I think I am? A  King? Of what kingdom? You said it yourself, our kingdoms are gone.”

“I hate to be the one to break it to you, but nobody is following you because you’re a king.”

“Why then?”

“Because you have a plan. And, crazy as that plan is, it’s one the Beast fears enough to try and stop us.” She leaned in closer, her voice firm as she tried to impress her words on him. “He fears you, Alex. That’s why we’re following you.”

“I’m not sure that’s exactly comforting, but… thank-you.”

“Michael’s not here to kick your ass, so…” She shrugged Her words brought a small smile to his face - though it, too, was shared with pain.

They both froze when a dog wandered over and plopped down beside them. “Where did he come from?”

Isobel blinked, glancing around the temple and the empty lands beyond. “I have no idea.”

“Hey, there, boy.” Alex petted the dog’s head. It moved closer, wagging its tail.

Isobel watched him carefully as some of his tension bled away.. “I’m going to go check on the others.” She told him, despite not really planning on checking on anyone - but wanting him to have this moment of joy to himself. As she moved away, though, she spotted Kyle nearby - a familiar staff in his hand. She moved toward the cyclops, scanning the group inside for a familiar form. “Isn’t that Noah’s staff?”

Kyle nodded. “It is.”

“Where is he?”

“He’ll be back soon.” He told her, glancing toward Alex.

Isobel followed his gaze, and her eyes spied the dog Alex was petting, and the smile of joy, this time with no pain to take from it, spreading across his features. Understanding dawned, and she bit back a grin of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't put in the part where Noah's character transformed into the dog because we don't have a Titch. But, when I thought of the journey of the character, that particular transformation is a very important part of his journey. It's the first time we see him use his magic purposefully on himself, and sets the stage for his final use of his powers.
> 
> So, I had him cheer up Alex instead, and Kyle and Isobel be the ones who know his secret.


End file.
